the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Bradshaw
Caroline Bradshaw mainly known as Carrie, is the main character in The Carrie Diaries. She is a fashion-forward senior at Castlebury High School with a love for writing. Carrie struggles to juggle her personal life, her internship at Interview Magazine, and the life she dreams. Season 1 In Season one we are introduced to small town girl Carrie Bradshaw. Her mom died due to cancer 3 months before school started. Despite the hard times she had to deal with, she goes back to school with her friends Maggie, Mouse and Walter. There's a new kid known as Sebastian Kydd who is 'rebel hot guy'. They end up getting emotionally involved but there are many ups and downs in the relationship. Season 2 In this season Carrie first meets the wild Samantha while trying to enter a club and they break into her apartment together, leading them to become friends. Samantha moves into Carrie's (temporary) apartment that she shared with Walt while Larissa was gone. Carrie returns home when Larissa returns from her trip early. Carrie later loses her virginity to her at-the-time city boyfriend Weaver who believed that her first time should be special. It was that compassion that made her decide that Weaver was the one despite the fact that she still couldn't fully close the door on Sebastian. During this time she also begins to slowly ''rekindle her friendship with Maggie much to Mouse's glee. She also discovers, with Mouse's help, that she is uncomfortable with discussing sex and decides to write about it. After ending things with Weaver, Carrie realizes that Sebastian is who she wants and goes to his house to confess her feelings. There she discovers Maggie asleep on his couch and, misunderstanding the situation, leaves (leaving Sebastian's jacket that she took with her on his doorstep). Upon returning home Carrie realizes that life without risks isn't fun and that she doesn't regret her decisions. She also states that, while she got good grade on her paper, she still doesn't know enough about sex, love, or the city to ever write about it again and then throws her birth control away. Maggie takes a pregnancy test revealing that she is pregnant. She goes to Simon (the police officer that she has been having an affair with) and tells him, expecting him to break up with his fiance and marry Maggie instead and raise the baby together. The thought backfires as Simon says no and that he will not help. Maggie then visits Sebastian to talk and tells him everything; Sebastian is very supportive and lets Maggie stay the night. In which Carrie goes to Sebastian's house to return the jacket and sees Maggie sleeping and the couch, Carrie figures they are in a relationship and drives off. Later on Sebastian takes Maggie to the doctor to get an abortion but Maggie decides to take a few more days to figure out if she wants to have the abortion or not. Maggie then collapses and is taken to the hospital by Sebastian. Sebastian calls Carrie (whom was at a party) and states that Maggie has collapsed and is at the hospital. Carrie races back from the city to the hospital. Sebastian tells Carrie everything and they get back together. A nurse at the hospital is friends with Maggie's parents and tells them about the pregnancy. When the parents get to the hospital, Maggie's dad assumes that Sebastian was the one who got her pregnant, but Sebastian does not confess that it was Simon, as Maggie did not want him to know because Simon would lose his job (Maggie's dad is head of police) and maybe even go to jail. Carrie convinces Maggie to tell her dad that it was Simon who did it, not Sebastian. The next day, Simon goes to the school and tries to hurt Maggie but was blocked by Carrie who then almost got punched by Simon. He then gets into a fight with Sebastian, who gets expelled. Then Sebastian moves away which results their very complicated relationship. After a while, Sebastian surprises Carrie with moving back and she freaks out thinking that moving back was only for her. Sebastian later tells Carrie why he moved back and that it wasn't just for her. He then moves into Larissa's loft where he in the next episode starts a skateboarding clothing line, which Carrie had a fight with him about. She then came to her senses and told him she will support him all the way. Little did she know that later, Bennett breaks up with Walt and Bennett starts skipping work, so Carrie has to fill in for him. Carrie does an excellent job but she is frustrated with Bennett because he was taking credit for her work. So when Bennett skips a big interview, Carrie goes in his place and meets with the prodigy ballerina, Olivia, whom tells her that if you want to strive for something, you have to scratch for it even if you take someone down on the way. Carrie then opens up about Bennett and everything and the next day, she turns the report in to Larissa who tells Carrie that she knew she wrote the essay for Bennett to save his ass. The following day, Bennett goes to work, gets fired, and storms into Sebastian's apartment to yell at Carrie. Soon after, Sebastian agrees with Bennett, resulting in a bit of a conflict between he and Carrie. Fast forward a bit, Carrie tells Walt at prom and Walt doesn't seem to care. Carrie then sees Weaver and they strike up a conversation. After the whole prom party, Carrie goes outside and sees Sebastian in a formal suit and they walk home together. Fast forward again, Sebastian wants to move to California but Carrie doesn't want to because she was offered a job at Interview Magazine. Then her dad finds out and cuts her off from him. Then it goes from bad to worse because Carrie gets fired on the first day because Larissa gets fired. Then Larissa gets married and at the wedding, Carrie and Sebastian were supposed to take off for California but Carrie stays. They mutually admit that their breakup is hard and they will always have love for one another, but that the choice is the right and inevitable one to make. The season ends depicting Carrie as a waitress, trying to fight for her career in the city that started it all, Manhattan. Personality Carrie is known to be an over-thinker. She says exactly what she thinks or feels, even though sometimes she may regret it. She has a cheery, bubbly personality and is always putting a smile on her face even though the circumstance she is in. Carrie has high morals, and is not easily pressured by others. She is no longer a virgin after she and Weaver share an intimate night together. Carrie, although she is very talkative, also takes a good ear to hear people out, and is there to comfort her friends when they need her the most. She takes loyalty and honesty very seriously, as shown when Maggie betrays her, causing Carrie to say that just because Maggie is an old friend doesn't mean she is a good one. She also has a lot of ambitions and is head strong when it comes to the things she wants, such as the internship at Interview. Yet, despite her want to become a writer, she still has the tendency to pick love over work. This is shown when she denies Larissa's offer to write an article about Weaver because she has feelings for him. She is very close to her father and was also very close to her late mother as well. Her need to help others showed when she took over as the woman of the house when her mother passed away. Physical Appearance Carrie is a beautiful young girl with blonde very curly hair, with green eyes. She is notably carrying a smile, and has a youthful complexion. She also looks very much so like her mother (her mother had blonde curly hair as well.) Carrie is petite compared to her friends, Maggie, Mouse , and Walt, and Sebastian . Carrie starts to put on makeup a lot more when in the middle of Season One, as her character begins to mature, and "grow-up." The clothing she usually wears differs from when she's in the city, or when she's at home. In the beginning, lot of her style was based on pieces of her mother's clothing. For example, the purse that got recognition by Larissa Loughton. Considering the series takes place in the 80's, you can see that there is a lot of neon colors, and fashion trends that were made of that era. Relationships Sebastian Kydd * Sebastian is Carrie's on and off again boyfriend. Carrie met Sebastian at the Castlebury Swimming Pool, where they shared their first kiss when she was 15. When Carrie found out that Sebastian was going to her school she took an interest in him and they became romantically interested in each other. Their relationship has been complicated ever since Carrie found out about Sebastian's secret. They have always cared for each other, even during their temporary break-up. Then Carrie and Sebastian make out in a classroom, the teacher walks in, getting them both sent to the principal's office. Sebastian comes to her house late at night and tells her he knows that he causes her a lot of heartache and that he will leave her alone. Sebastian later reveals that he really loves her and doesn't want to see her hurt. After ending it with Weaver ("The Safety Dance"), Carrie goes over to Sebastian's house hoping to reconcile but after seeing Maggie passed out on his couch she misunderstands the situation and leaves the jacket he gave her and left it on his front porch. Sebastian goes outside to see who was there only to miss Carrie and see her drive away. He picks up the jacket and appears upset, knowing what Carrie ''thought she saw and that Carrie was heartbroken once again. Maggie asks Sebastian, after he tells Maggie that he will help with her pregnancy, whether helping her will ruin his chances of getting Carrie back and he answers saying that he doesn't think it will matter anymore. In a later episode, Sebastian defends Carrie and Maggie from Simon who just got fired and wants to attack her and Carrie for convincing her to spill. This results in Sebastian getting expelled and his dad insists they move to Laguna Beach, California even though he is proud he stood up because there is nothing tying them to Connecticut anymore. When Carrie wants to stay in Manhattan to persue her dreams they unfortunetly break up even though they were in love. George Silver *George is Carrie's ex-boyfriend. They've know each other since Carrie was 4. He was Carrie's boyfriend while Sebastian was dating Donna LaDonna. At first she saw him as a good rebound from Sebastian and used him as a way to make Sebastian jealous. Later her opinion of him changes when he proves to her that he is not the snotty rich boy she thought him to be and she begins to believe that he may indeed be the perfect boyfriend for her. But they break up once he pressures her to have sex with him in the limo, while she clearly wasn't ready. Weaver *Weaver is Carrie's ex-boyfriend. Carrie meets Weaver in the city, the summer after her relationship with Sebastian ends. Weaver and Carrie were dating up until "The Safety Dance". He, like Carrie, is a writer and they met while Carrie was trying to get an interview for the magazine she works for. He immediately took a liking to her when she laughed during a scene of his play that everyone thought was supposed to be somber but, was in fact, supposed to be funny in a dark way. Weaver is Carrie's first sexual partner. They break up because Carrie no longer feels comfortable being herself with him and that he was pressuring her too much with her writing. He says the break up is her fault because she kept comparing their relationship to hers and Sebastian's. Appearances Gallery Pilot_2.jpg Pilot_5.jpg Pilot_6.jpg Pilot_7.jpg Pilot_8.jpg Pilot_9.jpg Lie With Me_1.jpg Lie With Me_4.jpg Lie With Me_6.jpg Read Before Use_1.jpg Read Before Use_2.jpg Read Before Use_4.jpg Read Before Use_5.jpg Fright Night 8.jpg Fright Night 7.jpg Fright Night 5.jpg Fright Night 3.jpg Fright Night 1.jpg The Great Unknown 1.jpg The Long and Winding Road Not Taken 6.jpg Hush, Hush 1.jpg Hush, Hush 2.jpg Hush, Hush 3.jpg Hush, Hush 6.jpg Endgame 2.jpg carrieblackpearls.jpg|''Black Pearls''' carriediaries1.png Cd12.png|Carrie and Larissa carrieb.png carrieb10.png carrieb10.png carrieb2.png carrieb4.png carrieb7.png carrieb8.png carrieb3.png carrieb6.png carrieb5.png cd1.png carrrie.png Category:The Carrie Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters